Leo Valdez Broken
by childofh4des
Summary: Instantly a smile appears on my face cause I can't let them know how badly I'm shaken up. Hey guys, this is another story about Leo Valdez, I hope you like it. Please review! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, although I wish I did. All characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **Leo's Pov**

 _I curled up in my blanket. The coldness of the room pressing up against me. I concentrate on feeling warm and watch as flames start to dance across my fingers._

 _The door slams open and my foster father staggers in clutching a beer in his hand. His gaze fixes on the fire in my hand and I hastily put it out._

" _What do yathink you're doingyou littledevil," he growls. His speech slurring together._

" _ANSWER ME BOY!" He reaches out and backhands me across the face. The force of the blow knocking me off the bed. An unmanly whimper escapes my mouth and he grins._

" _I expect respect from you, ya little brat." He takes out his belt and as the first blow falls I scream. The sound echoing through my head and through the ship._

I wake up staring straight into the eyes of Piper. Instantly a smile appears on my face. I can't let them know how badly I'm shaken up. Not as I see them staring at me with concern etched all over their faces.

"Hey guys, I know I'm beautiful but you don't have to stare at me constantly!" None of them smile. Not even Percy

"Leo, are you okay? You were screaming." I sigh and sit up subtly hiding my shaking hands under the blanket.

"Yeah guys, I'm fine," I lie. They don't look convinced. "Just the usual demigod dreams, you know, death, sickness, the whole world being doomed. Serious stuff." I can tell they don't believe me but thankfully they don't ask what I was actually dreaming about.

I jump out of bed, their gazes follow me as I go put on a shirt.

"Guys I'm fine, okay. I need to go check on Festus and I'm sure you guys have things to do too."

"Okay...if you're sure that you're fi-

I cut him off

"I'm sure, okay. Just go," I snap. They look hurt. "Sorry I snapped at you, but really, I'm fine. Come on." I call over my shoulder. "A wonderful day of monster fighting and physical labor awaits us!" I hear them groan behind me, and I walk off smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

 **Shout out to WiseGirlGreek, thanks for reviewing! I would love for more of you to review. I appreciate the feedback.**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters.**

 **I just realized I posted the wrong chapter. So this is the right one.**

 **Percy's Pov**

"Have you guys seen Leo today?"

"No. Now that you ask, I haven't seen him since yesterday morning." Annabeth tells me.

"Okay, I'm going to go find him. Maybe something's wrong."

"Mmhmm, okay." Annabeth replies her face already buried in her book.

 **Leo's Pov**

I spent the whole rest of yesterday avoiding my friends after the nightmare incident. Now I'm curled up in the engine room. Cleaning off the different gears and machines.

My usually sturdy hands are shaking and I realize how tired I am. The only sleep I'd gotten these past two weeks was the 2 hours yesterday and that had resulted in a nightmare. My body is telling me I need sleep but my head is keeping me awake. I curl up on the floor in the engine room and close my eyes. Urging my body to sleep.

"Leo?" A knock on the door jolts me back to reality and I rub my eyes trying to look a little less tired. Then put on a big grin and open the door.

"Hey, you okay?" Percy asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"We haven't seen you since yesterday and...I didn't know if you maybe...needed someone to talk to." I can tell he's concerned but I don't need his concern. I don't deserve it. If it weren't for me the Romans wouldn't hate us. Eidolon or not I'm the weak link.

"Yeah I'm fine, just had a lot of work to do." Percy hesitates. Biting his lip and messing with his hair in this very childish way, but somehow it works for him.

"Okay...well please come to dinner okay. I'm sure the others will be happy to see you." Why would anyone in their right mind be happy to see me?

"Okay, sure I guess I'll come." Percy takes one last long look at me then turns and walks down the hall. I sigh and close the door. Sliding down against the door to sit down, Percy's words echoing in my head.

 _I'm sure the others will be happy to see you._

A part of my head is trying to convince me that they would be happy to see me but the bigger half of my head says I'm worthless. No one would want to see someone like me. Not a person who killed their own mother. Who burned her alive. Yes, I am worthless and I don't know why I'm trying to convince myself otherwise. They've all told me this before.

 _He raised the whip to hit me again. "Nobody cares about you Valdez. You are worthless."_

" _I AM worthless I repeat to myself as he hits me._

"I am worthless," I mutter to myself running my hands through my hair. Pushing back the tears that threaten to spill over.

 **Annabeth's Pov**

Leo walks into the room. A grin on his face that doesn't seem to reach his eyes. He looks tired and I wonder how much sleep he has had in the past few days and I haven't seen him come get anything to eat. He starts talking and laughing like he hadn't been hiding from us for almost two days. He notices me watching and sends me a look that says I-know-you-can't-help-but-look-at-me-but-please-help-it. I avert my eyes and he turns back and starts laughing and joking but not before I see his grin falter for a second, his eyes darken, then his grin come back all in the space of a second.


	3. AN

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've had a lot of band concerts and school work to do these past few weeks. I am trying to finish the 3rd chapter for this but I'm suffering from something called writers block. If you guys have any ideas they would be greatly I'll have the next chapter out soon.

-starburst101

P.S- I'm thinking of changing my username. It was just a random name I put on there when I created my account. So if it changes don't be surprised or anything. Thanks for reading this story! Please review! Bye, too da loo, adios, oh what the heck, I'm just going to end this thing.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed my story. I really appreciate it! I wish more of you would review. Also, shout out to my awesome beta** **Ravenclaweruditegirl. Without her you would have no story at all… I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer-Rick Riordan owns everything**

 **Leo's Pov**

 **I wake up to find myself free falling through the air…**

* * *

2 weeks

That's how long it had been since I had gotten a decent amount of sleep. Once again I couldn't fall asleep last night so I crawled out of bed and came up here to the deck. Piper and Percy were switching guard duty,so I passed through the shadows around them so they wouldn't see me.

The night sky was beautiful with a full moon and pockets of stars dotting the sky. It cast a beautiful glow over the place.

Glancing over I looked to see if they were still talking. Their backs were angled away from me and they were conversing in whispered voices. I turned back and started to climb the mast. I pulled myself up and sat on one of the limbs. Relishing the cool morning air against my hot skin.

Closing my eyes I leant back against the wood willing myself to fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up to find myself free falling through the air.

I turn myself till I'm in the right position and then expertly(albeit with a slight wobble)conduct an almost perfect front flip accompanied with a forward roll, springing up from the floor almost immediately.

The ship is shaking beneath me. The cause of my unruly awakening. Unconsciously I have a grin on my face in case any of my friends are around. True enough, I look up to find my friends staring at me. Percy and Jason with looks of awe and envy on their faces. Piper and Hazel are a mix between confused and amazed. Frank looks a bit jealous, but like Jason and Percy, slightly in awe. Annabeth is looking at me completely befuddled but with a hint of amazement in her piercing grey eyes.

"What?" Percy and Jason snap out of their shocked state and turn to answer me.

"What?! That's all you have to say! You just flipping fell out of the sky and did this perfect flip, roll thing even though you had just woken up from the looks of it!" Percy exclaims.

It wasn't perfect I mumble but they don't seem to hear me.

Jason adds in , "Then you have the nerve to say what! WHAT...of all things!"

"Um...yeah?" They just stare at me.

"Uh, guys?" They keep staring at me, there jaws flapping like a bunch of fish. Well all of them except for Annabeth. She actually answers me.

"Yes?"

"I think we are under attack." Just to put it bluntly. "The boat's kinda being banged around if you hadn't noticed. So if you guys," I add while looking at the rest of them with emphasis on the word guys because the girls have basically snapped out of it and are actually paying attention. "Could pick your jaws up off the floor we could actually go and fight this monster. Like we are supposed to."

"Uh, y-yeah, yeah, we should p-probably go do that." I struggle to hold back my laughter at Percy's stuttering and out of the corner of my eye I can see Annabeth holding back a grin too.

"Good." I say and head towards the area that appears to be taking the brunt of the attack. Behind me I can hear Percy and Jason still talking about the move I pulled. I roll my eyes and keep walking.

* * *

Peering over the edge of the boat I catch a fleeting glimpse of a bluish, grey tail before the rest of the animal/monster disappears under the boat.

I turn to Percy. "He's in your domain but we'll do the best we can to help. I need to check how much damage has been done to the ship. Piper you can try to charmspeak the monster but I don't know if it will be able to hear you. If not, do you think you could give the rest of us strength using charmspeak when we need it." Piper nods and I turn to Jason. "If you can try to aid Percy with lightning if the monster jumps up from the water or you guys could work together to create a storm. Annabeth, if you could help them come up with a plan. Because the gods know they'll probably just jump into the water and try to wing it." Annabeth sighs but nods in compliance. "Hazel just try to harm the monster in any way you can. Use the mist to make illusions too. Frank could you maybe turn into some sea creature and try to harm the monster?" Frank stares but eventually nods.

"Okay, everybody know what they are doing?" I ask them. They all nod and Percy says, "Yes, sir!" I roll my eyes and turn away to check on the boat. Stiffening a bit as Frank says, "Since when did _he_ start giving us orders?"

I shake my head and turn back to the task at hand. Figuring out how much damage has been done to the boat, then fixing it.

* * *

It was a sea serpent and thankfully it only succeeded in scratching up the bottom of the boat a bit(okay, maybe a lot). Using some magic I learnt from the Hecate Cabin I enchanted my tools to go down and cover up the scratches on the bottom of the boat. Once that was done I went up to see if I could help patch up any of the wounds they had. Hazel had already tended to that while I was fixing the boat so I went to prepare dinner for the crew.

The sizzling tofu(since Piper doesn't eat meat)smells amazing and I grin as I put together the tacos. Wait till the rest of the seven(and coach) tried this. Jason and Piper have already had them before but they said they were amazing, and no, tacos aren't the only food I can prepare.

Arranging the tacos on a white, ceramic platter I turn to head into the dining room.

I pause outside the door as I hear someone mention my name.

"Leo didn't even do anything. I mean he fixed up a few scratches on the boat and is fixing dinner but he didn't help in the real fight." Frank says and I feel my emotional resolve crumble.

"He did help Frank, I could tell the damage done to the boat was bigger than a few scratches but he didn't want to brag about how much he'd done." At least Hazel stands up for me.

"Guys...the kitchen is silent." Hazel says and I take that as my cue to head out. They look guilty and are probably wondering if I heard them or not. Frank is avoiding my gaze and the rest of them don't really look me in the eye either...they must all agree with him. I set the platter down on the table and for once I don't grin at them. And for the first time in forever my hands are completely still.

I look at them and in a much quieter voice than my usual loud, carefree tone I say, "Here's the food, I hope you like it. It was my mom's recipe...I'm not very hungry, you guys can eat." I turn and leave running to my room as soon as I am out of their line of sight.

I face my mirror. My eyes are dry. I don't feel like crying anymore. Instead I relish the pain the cool blade brings to me as I cut my wrist. I make 6 lines; 5 for the people who didn't speak up for me(this includes coach hedge) and 1 for the person who spoke against me. I don't make a line for Hazel though.

After wrapping a bandage around my bleeding wrist I put on a long sleeve shirt and lay down on my bed. Staring up at the ceiling I realize nobody even bothered to ask me earlier why I had been up in the air in the first place.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Um, Hi *awkwardly waves* So you guys probably hate me now because I haven't updated in a long time. Sorry about that but I had writers block and I was going through a kinda of tough time...So at least I have some excuses for my absence. Anyhoo, here's the next chapter of LVB. Hope you like it! Please R & R!**

 **Leo's Pov**

I wake up to the cool morning air, elated by the fact that I had actually gotten sleep two nights in a row. The rest of the ship is still, quiet. Kind of like the quiet before the storm - still but tense, calm but eerie. My light red sheets make a ruffling sound as I turn to the side. Pausing when I feel the faint throbbing in my wrist and see the blade peeking out of the top drawer of my dresser. Still scarlet tipped with blood. My blood.

Grimacing I relive the events from last night

*Flashback*

"Leo didn't even do anything. I mean he fixed up a few scratches on the boat and is fixing dinner but he didn't help in the real fight." Frank says.

"He did help Frank, I could tell the damage done to the boat was bigger than a few scratches but he didn't want to brag about how much he'd done." Hazel replies.

"Guys...the kitchen is silent."

*End Flashback*

I can't believe I let myself think that these people actually cared about me. That they actually wanted me there. Being a third wheel is terrible but being the seventh wheel is terrifying. Knowing that you are all alone in the world. Tricking yourself into thinking that maybe, just maybe, someone actually cares about you but you haven't noticed it yet. But also knowing that no matter how much you want to be loved, no matter how much you want people to care about you, they don't. They don't care how many nights you cry yourself to sleep. How many carvings you make on yourself. How the only way you know how to cry is through thick, red drops that drip from the cuts _you_ made on yourself.

I feel pain shoot up my arm, starting at my wrist. I unwrap the bandage to look at the crisscrossing lines now exposed on my skin. Some faded and white, others pink, almost faded but not completely, and others a bright red, fresh and full of color. And I look at myself and I feel disgusted. Like I know what I am doing is wrong, but I still find pleasure in the fact that I can control my pain. That I am able to find ways of letting it out without others knowing. Without them realizing I am fucking messed up. That I am too broken to be put back together.

When people know someone self harms they don't get why someone would want to purposely hurt themselves. They don't realize that the pain from our cuts helps us release our pain emotionally. Like it leaves for a bit when we bleed. When we're depressed it helps us actually _feel_ something. Even I can't completely explain why I do it. I guess I just do it because it helps.

Wrapping the bandage around my wrist I find a sense of pleasure in watching the white cloth touching my cuts turn a dull red before I finish wrapping the bandage around my wrist. I notice, not for the first time, how thin my wrist is. But it's not thin enough. I can't compare to Percy or Jason. Their bodies are seemingly flawless. Sure there is the occasional scar but what demigod doesn't have scars. I'm disgusted by the fact that I let myself become this fat. I weigh 100 pounds! I need to stop eating so much, maybe that's why nobody likes me. Maybe I'm not handsome or sexy enough. Or tall or lean enough. Maybe nobody likes me because-

My train of thought is cut off by someone knocking on my door. With a sigh I get up to open it. Making sure to cover up the bandage with my shirt sleeve.

To my surprise I am greeted by the concerned face of Hazel. I was ready to tell off Jason and Percy so I could go back to my pity party but the sight of Hazel left me slightly stunned. Not that I like her or anything. It's just not what I was expecting.

I hastily slip on a grin while gesturing for her to enter. She goes to sit on my bed. Calmly moving the clothes on my bed to the side as if this was a normal occurrence. I'm glad I bandaged myself before I got in bed last night or else I would have some explaining to do.

I walk towards my dresser picking up clothes on the way. Assuming an embarrassed face because of the chaos that is my room. Also using this as an excuse to close my top drawer so she won't see the knife.

I settle into an armchair, conveniently located in my room, rather close to my bed.

"So Hazel, as much as I love your company I am guessing you didn't just come here to hang out." She nods and meets my eyes.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh. Why wouldn't I be okay?" I know perfectly well why she is concerned but I have to play it off. I love Hazel like a sister and I don't want to burden her with my petty problems.

She clears her throat nervously, "Well, last night, um Frank wasn't being the nicest to you. I don't know if you uh, heard the conversation but I wanted to let you know that Frank is sorry and the others are sorry too. I wanted, um, I mean, we wanted to make sure you were okay and to let you know that you are a valuable part of our group."

Why didn't Frank tell me himself that he was sorry?

"I'm fine Hazel. We were all a bit out of sorts last night." Understatement of the century. "Frank and I have a weird sort of friendship." Lies! We are not friends at all. "We get on each other's nerves sometimes but it's all good."

Hazel hesitantly nods, "Okay, well um, don't be a stranger. I miss, I mean, we miss you. So come up and hang out. You don't have to work all the time." Hazel paused for a moment. "And, thanks for understanding and know that we really, really didn't mean it."

 _I don't mind you Hazel since you stuck up for me and have always been there for me since we first met but I don't know about the others._

"Okay. I'll be up later."

After another reminder for me to come up and hang out. Hazel leaves, most likely heading upstairs to hold hands with her boyfriend.

I change my pj's for actual clothes and head up to the deck. Praying to every god I know, hoping that Frank won't be up there, but just my luck, he's the first person I run into when I turn the corner. Literally. He glares at me for awhile but noticing the look Hazel gives him he turns and heads in the other direction, away from me.

Though as he walks away I hear him mutter, "by the way, your mother's taco recipe sucks."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A.N.(sorry guys, it's a short chapter)**

My vision turns read and I can't see anything except for his face and I can't hear anything besides those 8 words that spewed from his mouth. I turn and scream, silencing the words and voices in my head and quieting the world around me.

I'm focused on his face. He looks scared, terrified, unsure.

I pull my blazing fist back and slam it into his face, grinning as he crumples to the ground. Smiling as the strong, brave, Frank cowers in fear. Slowly trying to inch away from me. In the recess of my mind I can hear shouting but I push it aside. How **DARE** he say that about my mum. How DARE he smile and grin as though it is a joke. It's NOT a joke. Not to me anyways.

I slowly gain the ability to see the rest of my surroundings again. Jason looks angry, furious even. Piper looks worried and scared. Annabeth is glaring at something, someone. Percy glare is murderous, it's fixed on something but I don't care enough to look. Hazel is...Hazel's worried, and angry? Probably with me, I lost control. I punched Frank but he deserved it. Didn't he?

I look at the floor where I am standing. It creaks when I shuffle my feet, the floorboards have charred and blackened. I bring my hand up and touch my hair, feeling a flame flicker out as I do so, I was on fire. I can feel everybody looking at me so I turn to run. I don't know to where but I know it's time to run. I've been here too long, but something stops me. Someone stops me.

Jason.

 **Jason's Pov**

Leo's whole body was aflame as he inched closer to Frank. I watched as he brought up his fists and punched Frank. I didn't even try to stop him. Frank deserved it. I watched as he cowered away from Leo, inching his way back towards the wall. The fire in Leo's eyes died down slightly as he turned, as if noticing his surroundings for the first time. His gaze landed on each and every one of our faces. His eyes were calculating, taking in everything seemingly at once. He looks at the floor then reaches up to touch his hair, pulling back as he notices the flames beginning to die out in it.

He turns away from us, and in that moment I know what he's going to do. He's going to run. I can't let him do this. I don't know what compels me to grab him but I do. Not even knowing how I'm going to convince him to stay but knowing I have to try.


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N. I finally made chapter 6 :) sorry it'ss a semi-short chapter but I have semi-writers block right now so yea**

Percy's Pov.

We all watched as Jason walked away with Leo, muttering a few words under his breath while the still seething Leo nodded and let himself be led downstairs.

"Hazel" Frank called out, his voice weak.

How pathetic.

He deserved what he got, if someone had said something bad about my mom I wouldn't hesitate to hurt them. And hurt them badly.

To my surprise Hazel actually went up to him and it looked like she was going to help him, she leaned down close to his face and he started to smile, she moved back a little then backhanded him across the face and walked away.

I started cheering 'GO HAZEL! I TAUGHT YOU WELL! GOOD JOB!' I saw Annie's fierce glare sent my way and stopped cheering. I paused, pondering something..

How the hell had coach hedge slept through all of this? What a wonderful chaperone we've got here..

I looked over at Annie to ask her something, but stopped. She looked...sad? Confused? Guilty? Sympathetic? I don't know exactly how she's feeling, but I know she isn't happy. She catches my gaze and quickly looks away.

That's not like Annie, something's wrong.

She heads downstairs, and after a quick glare towards frank I follow her.

By the time I get downstairs her door is closed and locked, a sign on the door saying do not disturb.

Ha. She thought. I knock on her door, but she doesn't answer me..

"Come on Annie, it's me, Percy"

no response. ok then...

"What's wrong Annabeth? Please just open the door.." I wait a few minutes and am about to leave when she slowly opens the door to reveal her tear stained face. I frown and softly close the door behind me.

Hazel's Pov.

I've never been so angry at Frank.

How dare he say that to Leo and then expect me to help him when he came crawling back to me! His behavior disgusts me. I can not be with somebody who treats a person like that then thinks that it's all ok.

Frank's Pov.

I feel so guilty. I shouldn't have said that but something about sammy...ugh, Leo. Gets on my nerves. It's like whenever I'm around him I can't control what comes out of my mouth, he just makes me so angry. And now Hazel's mad at me, everybody's mad at me, and it feels like my whole body is in pain. And because of what I did, no one's gonna come help me, or probably even talk to me for awhile.

What have I done?

 **A.N.(ok peoples, next chapter's gonna be all about Jason and Leo, hopefully Jason can help Leo before he makes up his mind to run away.)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N. I'm so sorry it's been forever since I updated any of my stories.**

 **Jason's POV.**

I guided Leo into his bedrooms as to my surprise everything was organized perfectly.

There were boxes and containers and shelves for literally everything. There were little labels on the boxes indicating something held screws or nails and one box just labeled fidgets. From the corner of my eye I saw that his closet door was open a bit and inside all his clothes hung perfectly straight and were color coded.

"Woah man, this is…" He sighed and wiped his hands on his pants.

"Very organized, I know." Yet he said it as if it was something he wasn't very proud of. Like he had to do this and hated it.

"It must have taken forever, jeez!"

"I know! Okay? I know how long it took because I was the one who did it!" We just stared at each other. Me shocked at his outburst and him increasingly getting more agitated.

"Sorry man I didn't meant to...sorry." I placed a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed the little Latino boy into his bed. I sat down beside him. "Let's just get straight to the point. Why were you about to run?" For a second there I thought he was going to break down but the sad look on his face was quickly hidden again.

"I wasn't going to run." He avoided my gaze, and stared intently at the floor then without warning he stood up and began to empty all the buckets on the floor.

"Leo?" He didn't answer and proceeded to empty them all out before lining the boxes up neatly and separating the various items into piles. "Leo, What are you doing? Is...something wrong? It looked perfect. Hazel told me it wasn't like this when she came here...when did you do all of this?" He just worked quietly and slowly as if everything had it's own perfect spot in the piles. Walking over I glanced over at the boxes and notices they all had little compartments inside them, with three levels in the boxes and I presumed that there were exactly enough pieces for compartments. I crouched down in front of him and grabbed his hands. "Leo?" He looked straight up at me. The expression on his face raised the hairs on the back of my neck, he was smiling yet his eyes told me he was completely and utterly broken.

"It wasn't perfect," And with that he tore his hands out of mine and began to rapidly arrange everything.

 **Leo's POV.**

"It wasn't perfect." I couldn't stop my hands from returning to the pieces and placing them in the right spots. Jason was right, it hadn't been this organized when Hazel came here the other day. I'd spent 8 hours organizing everything while they'd been asleep but it was worth it. Right?

Everything was now exactly how it should be. I'm ashamed I let it get that bad, I can't believe I forgot about my routines but that night I knew I couldn't keep doing this if I didn't have everything how it should be. My mother would be disappointed in me but at least now that I fixed it she won't be as disappointed…

flashback*

"Hola mijo!" Esperanza smiled as her little son tottered into the room. He grinned widely the small gap in his front teeth prominent making him look even cuter.

"Hola mami!" He giggled and ran up to her hugging her legs. Her coworker walked into the machine shop behind him, he waved then headed off to his work station.

"Thanks for picking him up Harry!" She crouched down and picked him up. "How was preschool kiddo?"

He shrugged, "It was okay...oh! I got to played wid de legos! I built dis gigantic building." He spread his arms out at the word gigantic and Esperanza made sure to hold on tighter.

She laughed, "You mean I got to play not I got to played."

He nodded, "Yeah!"

She smiled, "Sounds like fun mijo!"

~5 minutes later~

"Mami!" Little Leo cried up from his spot on the ground clutching his leg. Esperanza immediately went to his side.

"What happened Mijo?" She exclaimed and gently pulled away his hands to reveal a fairly deep cut on his leg. "Mijo...I'm so sorry."

He frowned when he saw her looking sad, he placed a tiny hand on her arm, "No mami don't be sad! I'm fine. I'm really strong, see?" He flexed his tiny arms and she laughed.

"Yes you are brave mijo. I just wish I had the time to organize this place so it would be safer for you...please mijo, when you grow up make sure that your work and living space is always tidy and clean."

He nodded and made a serious face, "I promise mami."

end flashback*

Leo looked up at a worried Jason, "You're stepping on piece number 23."

 **A.N. It was kinda short but I'll work on making them longer**


	9. Chapter 8

**Percy's POV.**

As surprising as it sounds I've only ever been in Annabeth's room a few times before. I know from all the talk and rumors I hear at camp that we're like the "Canon couple" or whatever you call it but that doesn't mean we make out all the time.

Between saving the world, attending various counselor meetings, and helping my dad out(my biological dad, ya know the one that's a god. Yeah him.)with different things under the sea (A.N. I had the strong urge to start singing the song)I haven't had much time to spend with Annabeth. So most of the alone time we do get to spend with each other is spent going on dates or just hanging out with each other. Sometimes watching movies but most of the time we just work on what we each have to do but cuddle together on the couch or listen to music we both like.

Anyways that's not the reason I'm here. The reason I'm here is because Annabeth's crying and I don't know why.

It's been 5 minutes and I still haven't coaxed her into telling me what's wrong.

"Annie please," I wrap an arm around her comfortingly, "I'm worried. Why are you crying?" She just curls up tighter against me and doesn't say anything for awhile. I'm about to say something when she whispers.

"L-Leo…" I lean in closer, her voice was so soft I could barely hear it.

"What about Leo? What did he do?" She cries harder, he rarely saw her like this except for when she had nightmares about being at home with her stepmom.

"He...He...His wrist, I-I saw lines...w-with b-blood.."

"What do you me-no. He wouldn't." I shake my head. "H-He'd never do that, right?..." She cries into my chest as my heart starts to fill with dread.

"So...w-what do we do? Do we confront him or tell the others?" She sits up and wipes her eyes.

"We won't confront him yet, j-just keep a close eye on him." Percy nods.

"Is anything else wrong Annie?" She shakes her head no. "Do you want me to sleep in here tonight?" It wasn't odd for him to ask that, sure sleeping together involved a lot of sneaking around since that seemed to be the one thing Coach Hedge was actually alert about, but he'd spent the night with her many times. Simply because the demigod dreams were better for both of them when they did.

She hesitates but nods and from that simple hesitation Percy knows she's slowly going back to the normal Annabeth he knows better. The one who could glare at him till he shivered, something that few people were capable of doing. The one who was calm and collected. The one who didn't like to show weakness. The one who wouldn't seem at all like they were associated with the scene that had just happened. The one who almost never cried in front of people.

Sometimes he liked the fact that she could stay calm most all the time. Sometimes even loved it like when they were in the middle of a heated battle and instead of panicking she'd rise to the occasion and come up with an Athena worthy battle strategy. But then at times it was almost frustrating, and a bit saddening and disappointing when even he couldn't break through the walls she'd built around her.

But now wasn't the time to try and get her to talk. No, he could already see it in her stony grey eyes. She had closed herself off again and even if he wanted to he wouldn't be able to scale those walls and get to the center of it all.

No, the farthest he could get for now was over the walls and on the outskirts of what was inside. Until she decided to let him in completely. And knowing Annabeth, that would take awhile. A long while.

 **~Elsewhere in the World~**

"Captain."

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"Those demigods are getting closer and closer to Ancient Greece. Don't you think it is time to send our troops to meet them?" The man nods and turns to face him, a thin jagged scar running down the side of his face. It seems more prominent in the eery light of the room.

"Yes. Send our troops to meet them there, I believe those demigods will be arriving later in the evening." He frowns and shakes his head. "They'll need all the help they can get to defeat those giants. They **must** succeed where I failed."


	10. Chapter 9

**Hazel's POV**

I watched as more and more of my breakfast and lunch spewed out of my mouth and over the side of the boat into the water below. Where, much to my disgust, I could see a small school of fish circling. One occasionally snatching a chunk of ABC food in his mouth. I shuddered and turned away from the sight. My stomach lurching again at the sudden movement.

Unfortunately even after all the time we'd already been on the water my body still hadn't adjusted to the sea life. Which left me in constant various stages of sea sickness, ranging from moderate to severe.

This was one of my more severe spells of sea sickness. Thankfully it seemed to be dying down a bit.

I slowly sunk down till the pockets of my jeans touched the wooden floor boards and my faded purple Camp Jupiter t-shirt was pressed up against the cool metal railings of the ship. Double checking my right pocket I made sure that Frank's wood was still there, safe and sound.

Frank.

Gods I still loved him. I do, right? But the way he treated Leo just makes me wince in disgust. He has no reason, more than jealousy, to dislike Leo.

Sure, he fired on Rome but we, including Percy, all know that Leo had no control over his actions then. And the thing with Sammy, I understand in the beginning that it was logical for him to worry about that, but now? When Leo has given us no reason to mistrust him, no move that even shows he's interested in me or wants to "steal me away" from Frank makes me wonder what exactly Frank was thinking. He can't possibly still think that Leo would try to steal me away just because of that.

Another wave of sickness sweeps over me as a particularly large wave makes the boat sway and rock harder than usual. I stand up and quickly turn so that whatever food is left in my stomach ends up in the water and not on the deck.

When I move to turn back around and sit back down again I something off in the distance. A grey little strip. Land?

Land!

That must mean we've reached Athens.

I yell, "Land! GUYS I CAN SEE ATHENS!!!"

Something about the place seems off though. There are still pedestrians walking around and the occasional dog but something about the place seems weird to me. As if everyone is a bit scared, for a city like this it's just a bit too quiet.

 **~mystery guy's POV~**

We have prepared all the rooms for the demigods. Now, we must hope that they will come with us willingly. If not...then we'll have to bring them by force.

My lieutenant walks into the room, "Captain."

"Yes? What is it?"

"The demigods have arrived. I dispatched the troops about an hour ago and they are in their proper positions." I nod.

"Grab my armour and sword."

"What sir? I thought you were staying here."

"Grab my armour and sword."

He nods, "Of course sir, my apologies."


	11. Chapter 10

**(A.N. so I know these next few chapters, or really the rest of this story, aren't going to be how the books go because I don't own the books and can't remember everything that happens or the exact order it happens in so I'm kind of winging it. So for future reference remember this author's note because things are gonna get hella weird.)**

 **Jason's POV.**

Since the other night he'd started to notice some of the little quirks Leo had.

Unconsciously tapping a certain amount of times, rearranging the books on the table inconspicuously every time he came back into the room, always tapping his foot and portioning his food on his plate. It was all the little things that dug a pit of fear and worry inside him. How had he not noticed this before?

Maybe it was because they had simply written off his jitterish behavior as a side effect of his ADHD but this was clearly more than that.

How had it started? When did it start? Why didn't he tell us? And did he even know it was a problem?

Yet how was he supposed to address this, how could he stop him from doing this? It wasn't hurting him from what he could tell but what else could Leo possibly be hiding?...

He whirls around as someone taps my shoulder catching him off guard and making the other person stumble back a little.

"Crap Piper, I'm sorry!"

She just laughs it off, approaching him again. "It's okay, what were you thinking about? Usually you hear me when I walk up to you but this time you were really zoned out.

He ponders his answer for a second before deciding to say, "I was just thinking about all the things to come and what we're going to do when we arrive there in a little bit.

Hazel had yelled to them telling them of the land quickly approaching about an hour ago and now they were just waiting to get there, the time of their arrival left at only about 5 minutes till they got there.

Piper nods in understanding, "I get what you mean. So much has happened to us in the past few months and sometimes it's good to just think about it all and really grasp what we've been through and all the things we've done. It helps us grow as people to go over what we've accomplished or what we maybe didn't do so well at but it also gives us courage and helps us realize that we've already been through a lot and that we can make it through this."

He hugs her running his hands gently through her slightly unruly hair. "You should be a motivational speaker."

She rolls her eyes, "Oh shush!"

On deck Leo carefully maneuvers the ship to where he wants it in the air then announces over the ship intercom that they have arrived and need to leave.

The rest of the seven gradually make their way above deck till everyone is assembled up there, including Coach Hedge.

Annabeth speaks up confidently though a bit reluctantly, "I have to get the Athena Parthenos by myself."

Percy protests right away, "I am not letting you go alone." The two bicker for awhile while the others stand there awkwardly till a stranger lands on the ship. They all draw their weapons staring at the intruder intimidatingly.

Percy addresses the man, "who are you and what are you doing her?", he asks his voice demanding and steely.

"I am Nuero sent by lord Racher **(means "Avenger" in German, although it's missing the two dots above the a but you'll just have to deal)** to lead you guys back to where you'll be staying.

"I don't know who this Racher guy is but we aren't going with him and we aren't staying here long." Jason tells him a warning tone in his voice, sending the guy the message to go away.

Nuero sighs, "So be it." He claps and people in hoods jump down out of nowhere catching the seven off guard. "I'm sorry to force you but it's crucial that you come back with us."

They're taken off the ship and put in vehicles that will take them to their base.

Jason sighs and sits rigid in his seat, alert and ready for anything.

 **(To be continued...)**


End file.
